Final
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Spoilers de DH oneshots sin conexiòn entre sì, todos realacionados con DH, diferentes parejas 3. Hermanas Personaje: Petunia Evans ... Por que ella tambien queria ser diferente Reviews
1. Tranquilidad

**Tranquilidad**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro, ningún personaje me pertenece pero la situación si es mía, y agradecería que respetaras eso.

Este pequeño compendio de One-shots es mi manera de despedirme de estos casi 7 años junto a Potter y compañía, contiene spoilers de DH, así que sobre advertencia. También debo advertirles que es un pequeño tributo a las parejas que siempre me gustaron pero que no son realidad. Así que aviso de una vez que no habrá Ron/Hermione ni Harry/Ginny

aquí Harry/Hermione

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Harry dormía en la comodidad de su dormitorio en Gryffindor, había sido arropado por Hermione y entre ella y Ron habían vigilado el sueño de su mejor amigo, sentados cada uno a cada lado de su cama, Ron dormitaba levemente, pero Hermione era incapaz de cerrar los ojos, sin que las imágenes de aquella batalla se agolparan en sus parpados, la imagen de Harry completamente inerte entre los brazos de Hagrid, sintió de nuevo aquella desesperación llenándola completamente tuvo que mirar de nuevo la cama de su amigo y observar al chico con detenimiento observando su pecho subir y bajar de manera acompasada, dejo que sus pupilas se fijaran en el rostro del que llamaba amigo, en la cicatriz que había sobre su frente. Había un montón de cosas que tenían que ser explicadas, un montón de cosas que debían ser dichas, sin embargo había aun un montón de tiempo para explicarlas.

Hermione dejo que su vista escudriñara el rostro ya tan conocido, el rostro del que era su mejor amigo, pense en sus padres, Lo que aun estaban lejos ignorantes de todo lo que ella había pasado, recordó el miedo que la había dominado cuando los habían encontrado, cuando Bellatrix , la había torturado tembló ligeramente al recordar los sucedido, y se encogió sobre si misma, permitiéndose entonces comenzar a llorar por aquella guerra, para dejar que sus emociones salieran a flote luego de aquellos meses sumida en la tensión y el miedo, dejando que el alivio de saber a Harry vivo y libre de aquella terrible carga que Dumbledore había dejado en sus hombros, la llenara por completo, cerro los ojos, pero ni aun así dejo de llorar, se sentía tan aliviada y tan feliz de saber que el mundo si seria un mundo mejor.

Se permitió llorar por todos los que habían caído en aquella batalla, por todos aquellos que no habían corrido con la suerte que ella si había tenido, y se prometió a si misma, ser feliz, se prometió cuidar de que la felicidad que ahora la embargaba durara para siempre, se prometió que lucharía día a día para que las personas por las que había luchado también lo fueran.

abrió lo ojos al sentir algo calido posarse en su mano, y se sobresalto al observar las orbes esmeraldas mirándola con fijeza

-"No llores, ya todo a terminado"- le susurro Harry, atrayéndola así el para recargar su frente en la de ella

Hermione pudo leer el agotamiento en aquellos ojos

-"Lloro por que estoy muy feliz"- dijo ella y apretó con lentitud la mano que sostenía la suya -"Estamos vivos Harry"- dijo acariciando con su mano libre el lado derecho de la cara de su amigo

-"Lo estamos verdad"- dijo de desapasionadamente, como si el haber sobrevivido no significara nada y Hermione supo al mirar en aquellos ojos que la culpa lo estaba carcomiendo que de alguna manera el seguía sufriendo por todo lo que había pasado que el en su frágil cuerpo estaba cargando con más responsabilidades de las que le correspondían

-"Y gracias a ti"- le dijo abrazándolo por que necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba sentirlo, saber que no era un sueño, que no se trataba de un sueño en el que su mente se había refugiado luego de ver el cuerpo de Harry en brazos de Hagrid

Harry sintió el cuerpo de Hermione calido y reconfortante como siempre había sido

-"Perdóname"- susurro entonces en voz baja, de no haber estado ella tan cerca no habría sido capaz de escucharlo

-"Por que habría de perdonarte Harry Potter?"- pregunto ella, volvió a poner su frente en la de el, para poder observar con fijeza aquellos ojos verdes para entender lo que pasaba dentro de Harry, sus ojos eran mucho más claros que sus palabras, y ella había aprendido a leerlo muy bien

-"Sabia que su nombre era un tabú y aun así..."- comenzó el con voz débil -"Los puse en peligro sin necesidad... tu podrías..."- lo silencio poniéndole un dedo en sus labios

-"Harry, esa noche la suerte estaba de nuestra parte, no te das cuenta?"- le dijo y noto la confusión en sus ojos -"Si no nos hubieran atrapado ella noche, si no lo hubieran hecho, jamás habríamos pensado que Voldemort guardaba la copa en Gringots, y mucho menos, le habrías quitado su varita a Malfoy, no te das cuanta de que esa noche te preparo para esta pelea"- termino no necesitaban más explicaciones pues el entendimiento había llegado a Harry, lo había entendido antes, lo había entendido mientras caminaba hacia Voldemort, pero había necesitado escucharlo de los labios de Hermione para darse cuenta de que todo era verdad, que realmente era verdad.

-"Gracias"- dijo entonces el y ella comprendió que no se trataba solo de las palabras dichas anteriormente, si no de todo lo que había pasado de haber estado con el aquellos 7 años, de haber estado juntos aquel año.

-"Para eso están los amigos Harry"- le dijo ella

-"Cuando te vi aquella vez en el tren que nos traía por primera vez a Hogwarts, jamás pensé que terminaríamos así"- declaro el

-"Yo tampoco"- dijo ella sonriendo -"los mejores amigos del mundo no Harry?"- pregunto ella

Harry asintió lentamente, abrazándose más a ella si eso era posible, dejando que la tranquilidad de su amiga lo envolviera completamente, dejando que la incertidumbre de aquellos días se esfumara de sus mente y de su cuerpo, sabia que aun había mucho que decir, que había muchas cosas que debían hacerse, pero Harry también era conciente de que esas cosas ya no eran parte de sus responsabilidades, que ahora por fin, desde que había pisado Hogwarts hacia 17 años atrás podría ser el chico que siempre había deseado.

-"Que haremos ahora?2- pregunto Hermione en voz baja

-"Ya encontraremos motivos para meternos en problemas no te preocupes"- susurro el acariciando la melena de ella

Hermione sonrió y paso sus brazos por el cuello del chico

-"Estarás siempre conmigo verdad Harry?"- pregunto ella

-" Con Voldemort o sin Voldemort, con Guerra o sin Guerra, siempre serás mi mejor amiga"-

Hermione enlazo su mano derecha con la de el como respuesta

Y Harry supo en ese momento, que Hermione Jane Granger jamás se iría de su vida

y sonrió

no todo había sido malo después de todo.

**Notas de la autora**

Pues este es mi nuevo proyecto, espero que les guste y también sus comentarios.


	2. Gryffindor

**Gryffindor**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro, ningún personaje me pertenece pero la situación si es mía, y agradecería que respetaras eso.

Este pequeño compelió de One-shots es mi manera de rendir tributo a uno de mis personajes favoritos de la saga de HP, y es también mi manera de despedirme de estos casi 7 años junto a Potter y compañía, contiene spoilers de DH, así que sobre advertencia. También debo advertirles que es un pequeño tributo a las parejas que siempre me gustaron pero que no son realidad.

Aquí Ginny/Neville

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Ginny observo no sin cierto dolor que Harry, Hermione y Ron desaparecían tras las puertas del gran comedor, odiaba la sensación que se apoderaba de ella en esos momentos, la sensación de total abandono, y no pudo evitar derramar las lagrimas que había retenido tercamente durante todo aquel año, incluso mientras intentaba junto a Luna y Neville liderar a un grupo en resistencia al nuevo régimen, sabia que aquel trío dorado, como pomposamente era llamado, jamás se desintegraría, y que por mucho que ha ella le doliera, no pertenecía a él, ella pertenecía a otro lugar.

Y cuando el pensamiento llego a ella, busco con la vista a los miembros de su propio trío, ahí estaba Luna, destacando como siempre entre la gente, con una sonrisa tranquilidad en el rostro mientras ayudaba aquí y haya, y Neville, Neville quien jamás había tenido un rostro tan serio, y tampoco quien nunca había brillado tanto para ella como en ese momento.

¿En que momento Neville había desarrollado aquella personalidad?

Ginny se dio cuenta y no por primera vez de que no haber existido Harry, el hombre para ella habría sido Neville, recordó las tardes en la sala común mientras el la abrazaba y ella lloraba amargamente por no saber nada de Ron y Harry, mientras él, la sostenía en su dolor, por que Ginny no era una mujer débil, jamás lo había sido, y se había mostrado siempre fuerte y optimista por que lo ultimo que necesitaba Harry era una mujer insegura y llena de miedos, sin embargo Ginny también era frágil y necesitaba de vez en cuando de palabras de consuelo y muestras de animo, y dolía descubrir que Harry nunca le había dado nada de eso.

Amaba a Harry, lo había amado desde el primer momento que lo había visto, aun sin saber quien era él, ella sabia que Harry terminaría siendo para ella, y por eso había trabajado tanto, pero muchas noches también se había preguntado llena de desesperanza, si Harry la notaria, si Harry era realmente todo lo que ella creía que era, por que hasta su tercer curso Harry era solo una parte de su mente.

Harry era la visión infantil del príncipe encantador, Harry era la visión de la fiel amistad descrita por Ron, con euforia e incredulidad, el chico marcado con el estigma de un pasado doloroso, y un futuro incierto.

Y ahí estaba Neville con el rostro serio, demostrando que era un líder nato, que siempre había estado ahí dentro de el aquel valor que caracterizaba a los Gryffindors, y estaba también la lealtad, la lealtad a sus convicciones, y sus amigos, Ginny recordó el comentario hecho por Ron ya hacia tanto tiempo atrás, de que Neville había intentando detenerlos cuando ellos iban a proteger la piedra filosofal, en ese momento, la niña Ginny, había admirado a la chica que había dejado fuera de combate al chico que intentaba detenerlos, pero ahora la joven Ginny, había entendido que tras aquel gesto, se escondía el verdadero hombre que era Neville. Por que Dumbledore había tenido razón en aquella frase, se necesitaba mucho valor para enfrentarse a los enemigos, pero aun más para hacerlo contra los propios amigos.

Neville también era un amigo fiel, y había estado ahí siempre que era necesario, en el ministerio, en la defensa de Hogwarts la noche de la muerte de Dumbledore, Neville también había creído en Harry cuando nadie más lo había hecho.

El ser valiente que luchaba incansablemente, el chico que también estaba marcado por aquel pasado tortuoso, y Ginny se pregunto no por primera vez, si no era más terrible el destino de los propios padres de Neville que los de Harry, por que después de todo, Neville tenia que luchar con el saber que sus padres no lo recordaban y que seguramente nunca lo harían, y que mucho que estuvieran vivos, jamás estarían realmente con él.

El hombre que rodeaba sus hombros y le permitía llorar en sus hombros, el que no le permitía caerse en pedazos, el hombre que la había notado antes que nadie, el que le había dicho por primera vez que era una chica hermosa, el que tomaba su mano y le daba un suave apretón para darle confianza, el líder de aquella resistencia.

El que había peleado a su lado durante aquella ultima batalla, hombro a hombro contra los mortifagos, el que entendía el por que ella quería pelear, el que no le decía que debía quedarse atrás, si no que le ofrecía su mano para la pelea, pero al mismo tiempo se encargaba de protegerla, ella sintió dolor, dolor por saber que Harry no había hecho eso, y entendía las razones de Harry, pero Harry jamás entendería como se había sentido ella cuando se había ido con Ron y Hermione, ni como se había sentido cuando la habían dejado atrás en la sala de los menesteres, por que ella también era una Gryffindor, por que ella también tenia razones para luchar.

Por que así como estaba segura de que ella, Ginebra Weasley jamás lograría llenar el lugar de Ron y Hermione en la vida de Harry, también sabia que Harry nunca tampoco lograría llenar el lugar de Neville en su vida. Por que estaba segura de que era capaz de enamorarse de Neville.

-"Aun tiene cosas que arreglar"- le susurro Neville llegando junto a ella y entendiendo por que ella miraba hacia donde hacia un minuto había estado Harry

-"Lo se Neville"- dijo ella con la voz afectada debido al llanto, y al dolor que la embargaban

-"Lamento lo de..."-

Ginny no espero que el terminara aquella frase, sabia que le diría que lamentaba lo de Fred, sabia que le diría más de aquellas frases que ella misma se repetía para soportar aquel dolor, se aferro a él, por que ella también necesitaba a alguien de quien aferrarse, y escondió el rostro en el pecho del único hombre que había sido capaz de ver a través de ella antes que ningún otro, y Neville la arropo contra el, le susurro palabras de consuelo.

Por que Neville sabia que Ginny había elegido, y no lo había elegido a él, por que pensar en el hubiera era demasiado doloroso, y por que el amor no siempre podía ser correspondió, solo esperaba que Harry, lograra ver la mitad de las cosas que él veía en ella, que Harry fuera capaz de entender aquel espíritu rebelde que se encendía dentro de ella, que lograra leer en sus ojos como lo había logrado él, que no fuera capaz de ver a través de la belleza a la mujer que era Ginny, la mujer que necesitaba un hombre fuerte a su lado, no por que ella fuera débil, si no por que necesitaba sentirse protegida y mimada.

Que observara que tras aquellas inmensidades castañas había un mundo que prometía felicidad, esperaba que Harry fuera capaz de ver todo eso que el había visto el momento mismo que la conoció y que había reafirmado la noche del baile de los tres magos, aun que al final de dicho baile fuera Michael y no él el que terminara con la dama.

-"Esto también va a pasar Ginny"- le dijo el chico en el oído -"Y serás muy feliz con Harry"-

Y por primera vez aquella frase a ella no le pareció tan maravillosa como siempre le había parecido.

-"Tu también lo vas a ser Neville"- logro decir ella a pesar del llanto

-"Lo seré cuando tu lo seas"-

Y se abrazaron aun más mutuamente, por que ya no había nada más que decir.

**Notas de la autora**

Me gusto mucho el personaje de Neville en DH, de hecho fue de los que más me asombraron y que sin embrago se veía venir, siempre me gusto la pareja que Neville y Ginny formaban y pues aquí esta mi muy particular punto de vista sobre esta pareja. Espero sus comentarios.


	3. Héroe

**Héroe**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro, ningún personaje me pertenece pero la situación si es mía, y agradecería que respetaras eso.

Este pequeño compelió de One-shots es mi manera de rendir tributo a uno de mis personajes favoritos de la saga de HP, y es también mi manera de despedirme de estos casi 7 años junto a Potter y compañía, contiene spoilers de DH, así que sobre advertencia. También debo advertirles que es un pequeño tributo a las parejas que siempre me gustaron pero que no son realidad.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

¿Que era un Héroe?

¿Aquella persona que se había enfrentado a situaciones que requerían mucho valor?

¿Aquella persona que no dudaba en poner su vida en peligro por una causa noble?

¿Aquel que quién no le importaba dejar huérfano a su hijo, con tal de dejarle un futuro mejor?

¿Aquel que seguía hasta el final sus ideales?

En lo que respectaba a Harry James Potter Evans no existían los héroes salvo en los libros, las historietas y las películas, y mientras estaba en aquella ceremonia, donde la comunidad mágica, agradecía su heroísmo, se daba cuenta de lo poco de Héroe que tenia en las venas, posiblemente su vena heroica había terminado en su primer curso, cuando defendiera la piedra filosofal de Quirell, por que después... después todo motivo heroico se había ido de su interior, se había enfrentado al basilisco de Ryddle, no tanto por Ginny como mucho habían creído, si no por el mismo, para demostrar que no era él, el heredero de Slytherin, para volver a ser aceptado entre la comunidad mágica.

Y si en su tercer curso se había enfrentado a los dementotes para salvar a Sirius y a Hermione, no había sido tanto por ellos, si no por el mismo, por que no soportaba la idea de seguir en ese mundo solo, por que realmente lo había hecho para salvarse a si mismo de la soledad que estaba esperándolo ahí, dentro de él, y si se había enfrentado a Voldemort, no había sido por la profecía, ni por querer salvar el mundo mágico, había sido por algo mucho más poderosos y al mismo tiempo más común, La venganza.

Por que si por esa profecía sus padres habían muerto, era lógico que por esa misma profecía muriera Voldemort, todo lo había motivado el rencor que sentía hacia aquel mago, por el mago que le había robado la oportunidad de tener una vida normal, no lo había hecho por el bien de la comunidad mágica, ni lo había hecho por la felicidad de otras personas, lo había hecho para estar bien con su conciencia, para vengar la muerte de sus padres, y de Sirius.

Y cuando camino por el bosque al encuentro de Voldemort, cuando se entero que el era uno de los Horrocrux, había sentido miedo, pero también desilusión, al entender que no estaba en sus manos la vida de su enemigo, pero las cosas no habían salido como el había pensado en un principio y al final había tenido la oportunidad de vengar a aquella familia que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tener.

Mientras estaba ahí, escuchando el discurso del nuevo ministro, mientras escuchaba los vítores, se dio cuenta de que no había Héroes en aquella batalla, en un momento había creído ciegamente que Dumbledore era un héroe, pero luego de descubrir aquellas cosas, se dio cuenta de que si su motivación era la venganza, la de Dumbledore era la culpa, todo eso lo había hecho para calmar la culpa con la que había tenido que vivir desde hacia tantos años, después había pensado en Snape, pero se había dado cuenta de que Snape estaba en la misma situación que Dumbledore.

No se trataba del heroísmo, si no de la motivación para el, Snape había muerto para enmendar su error, había decidido pasar por ese camino, que seguramente había sido todo menos fácil, no por el bien de la comunidad mágica, ni siquiera por el bien del propio Harry, si no para absolverse de la culpa que le carcomían el alma y que no lo dejaba vivir, el saber que por su culpa había muerto la única mujer que había amado.

Y la lista aumentaba, había pensado en Neville... pero Neville también buscaba la venganza, después había pensado en Hermione, pero se dio cuenta de aun cuando la motivación de Hermione era más desinteresada, no estaba motivada por el bien de muchos, si no por el bien de sus padres y demás familia que era Muggle, y después estaban los Weasleys, había creído que todos eran Heroicos, pero... sus motivaciones eran su propia familia, y sobre todo que para Voldemort eran traidores a la sangre, realmente no les había quedado un camino que tomar, sobre todo desde que Ron se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

No, no había existido nadie en aquella guerra que no hubiera luchado por un propósito propio y particular, que al final los resultados favorecían a todos... eso era verdad... pero Harry había descubierto que no había Héroes, que lo único que había eres seres humanos, y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que adorno su rostro por que se daba cuenta de que muggles y magos se regían por las misma leyes, por que con magia o son ella, eran seres humanos.

**Notas de la autora**

De donde salio esto... no tengo idea, pero en cierta forma estoy de acuerdo con Harry.


	4. Hermanas

**Hermanas**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro, solo de entretenimiento.

Este pequeño compelió de One-shots es mi manera de rendir tributo a uno de mis personajes favoritos de la saga de HP, y es también mi manera de despedirme de estos casi 7 años junto a Potter y compañía, contiene spoilers de DH, así que sobre advertencia. También debo advertirles que es un pequeño tributo a las parejas que siempre me gustaron pero que no son realidad.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Observo a la pequeña, no pudo evitar sonreír con amargura al notar la manera en que sonreía, con los ojos verdes y la cabellera color fuego, era su nieta, había heredado el Verde de los ojos de su bisabuelo. Como su hermana lo había hecho, y había heredado la cabellera color fuego por su madre. Jamás imagino que vería en su nieta a su hermana.

No pudo evitar pensar en Lily, su hermana. La que había querido y aun quería a pesar de todo, Lily había heredado los ojos Verdes de su padre, mientras que ella había heredado el castaño de su madre, Lily había heredado el rojo en su cabello de su madre, mientras ella había heredado el avellana de su padre. Lily siempre había sobresalido más que ella, toda la gente que las conocía se fijaba primero en la cabellera color fuego y luego se fijaban en ella.

Ella quería a Lily, siempre la había querido, y la había admirado con todas sus fuerzas. Lily siempre había sido su heroína, su modelo a seguir. Y entonces la había abandonado, había conocido a aquel niño tan horrible, había recibido la noticia que era bruja, que iría a Hogwarts. Y ella no soportaba la idea de no estar con Lily, no soportaba el tener que separarse de su hermana. Su mejor amiga. Pero ella no era una bruja, y Albus Dumbledore no podía aceptarla en su colegio.

Y ella tuvo que ver como Lily se iba, se alejaba y entraba a un mundo que ella no podría comprender, y había pasado aquellos primeros tres meses esperando a su hermana, extrañándola, por que Petunia no era capaz de socializar realmente, por que Lily siempre era la que se encargaba de eso, por que la escuela ya no era lo que había sido antes. Pero Lily regreso demasiado emocionada, hablando de aquel mundo que ella solo podía imaginar, trayendo fotos con movimientos, y sus padres la olvidaron también, escuchando las historias de Lily. Y Lily olvido preguntarle a ella, lo único que hacia era hablar de aquel mundo emocionada. Y ella comprendió que perdía a su Hermana, que jamás seria lo mismo.

Lily siempre había sido diferente, siempre podía hacer cosas que parecían imposibles, y en el fundo, Petunia la envidiaba, por que Lily podía hacer todo lo que ella solo soñaba, y entonces ella se alejo de Lily, por que le dolía ya no ser parte de ese mundo, por que detestaba no entenderla cuando le explicaba algo, por que Lily había conocido a gente que ella Petunia Evans jamás podría, por que ella también había sufrido cuando le había dicho aquello.

Fenómeno, por que esa sola palabra había terminado con su hermandad, por que con esa palabras había terminado todo lo que había entre ellas, Lily en Hogwarts, ella en el mundo muggle, ya nunca nada había vuelto a ser como antes. Y Petunia no lo quería realmente, por que se negaba a mirar las fotografías que Lily le enseñaba, pero que no tenia el valor de ver, pero había visto aquella fotografía, la de Lily en medio de un grupo de chicos.

Jamás quiso saber quienes eran, no deseaba hacerlo, pero lo había hecho, había conocido a aquellos chicos el día de la boda de Lily, se había negado a ir, había tomado miles de argumentos. Pero había terminado yendo, ahí había visto a ese Potter, un hombre que no le daba buena espina, un mago como Lily.

Jamás había deseado que muriera, a pesar de todo la quería, a pesar de que Lily la hubiera olvidado. A pesar de que todos sus conocidos fueran fenómenos. Petunia quería a Lily, pero ya nada podía ser entre ellas como era antes, entonces ella también había formado una familia, y la horrible noticia que su hermana estaba muerta llego hasta ella.

No hubo llanto, ni lamentos. Simplemente tomo al pequeño y lo observo, no se tenia que ser "mago", para saber que el pequeño era la viva imagen de aquel estupido mago. De aquel mago por el que estaba segura que su hermana había muerto, por que si no se hubiera casado con Potter, Petunia estaba segura de que su hermana estaría viva, y feliz.

Y por eso detestaba a Harry, por que le recordaba a aquel hombre que le había robado a su hermana, por que le recordaba a Lily con aquellos ojos verdes y por que le recordaba lo que ella tanto había deseado, por eso había deseado a Harry lejos de ella, por que le recordaba sus errores, sus pecados.

y ahora estaba ahí, en la mitad de su sala, con la pequeña en brazos, con su nieta...

con su hermana

**Notas de la autora**

De donde salio esto no estoy muy segura, a mi me ha gustado no se a ustedes me gustaría que me dieran su opinión.


End file.
